Nightmares
by silversinkingdestiny
Summary: Leon wakes up from yet another nightmare, and there's only one person he can think to call...


He sat straight up, gasping for air like he'd been suffocating in his sleep. Leon tried to calm his racing heartbeat when he realized where he was; his apartment, still as it was when he'd finally gone to bed, dark and silent. Great. Another nightmare.

Leon rubbed his eyes, and then ran a hand through his dark blond hair. He wasn't a stranger to nightmares, honestly. With everything he'd been through, he wasn't sure if anyone could blame him on that. Looked like tonight was no exception, and because of this, he probably wasn't going to get any sleep. Great.

His breathing and heart slowed to a normal pace, and he leaned back against the headboard of his bed, staring into the darkness of the room, his mind still going over the nightmare. He was in Raccoon City...running from some kind of misshapen G-Virus infectee that seemed impervious to bullets or really any kind of weapon. It was funny. He'd never run into anything like that. Sometimes it was cruel what your mind could come up with while you were sleeping...

The agent gave a small shudder as his mind recounted the dream again, trying to force himself to think of something else. He rubbed his eyes again as another idle thought crossed his mind.

He could call him...would he be up? The chances were pretty good. He was pretty much nocturnal, but with the type of work he was in, Leon supposed that it came with the job.

Leon gave a small sigh at the thought. He wasn't certain if he should even bother picking up the phone. Bothering someone because he had nightmares...what was he, three? He glanced over at his cellphone sitting on his nightstand, still carefully debating the idea. If anything, he was probably bored to death right now at his desk...couldn't hurt to call. And really, despite the way he scolded himself for bothering someone at this ungodly hour because he had a nightmare, it wouldn't be the first time.

He finally gave in, reaching for his cellphone and dialing the number. It rang a few times. Maybe he'd already gone to bed? Seemed unlikely, but the thought still crossed Leon's mind as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

Finally a voice answered. "Devil May Cry..."

"Hey, it's me."

The voice softened. "'Nother nightmare?" Apparently Dante was getting used to this routine. Leon idly counted the times he'd called him in the back of his mind.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing his eyes again. "They just...won't stop. I think I'm not going to be sleeping tonight. Thought I'd call you instead of staring at the walls until dawn."

He heard Dante chuckle on the other end. "Figured." He said. "It's been slow as hell tonight and Trish ran off somewhere with Lady earlier. Been kind of bored myself."

A small smile crossed Leon's lips. There was something comforting about hearing Dante's voice on the other end of the line. Really, the half demon had become about the only one Leon could depend on anymore.

"So, how bad was it?"

"The nightmare? Probably not one of my better ones. You know the story, invincible enemy, low to no ammo, not a rocket launcher in sight..."

There was a pause, almost as if Dante was mulling something over. "...Like I said, it's slow as hell here. If you want some company...I could call it a night and come over."

"You sure?"

"Would beat the whole hell of a lot of nothing I got going on over here."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in a few."

Leon hung up, setting his phone on the nightstand again, looking into the darkness as he thought for a few more moments. His relationship with the demon hunter was an interesting one to say the least...They'd found an inexplicable comfort in each other since they'd met, one Leon didn't feel with anyone else. Honestly, it was the reason he was the first person he'd thought of calling. For some reason, it seemed easy to go to him with this, even if it was something as small and ridiculous as chronic nightmares.

The agent sighed and got up out of bed, figuring Dante wouldn't be too long. He actually didn't live that far from Devil May Cry. The government was keeping an eye on the demonic problems that seemed to plague the area, so they wanted him there for now. He wasn't entirely certain of what that had to do with Umbrella's work, but then again, he didn't have as high of a security clearance as he would have liked. Not to mention he'd probably find out soon enough. The thought caused him to give another small shudder.

Just about the same time that he exited his bedroom, he heard a knock at the door. That was quick. Leon walked over in his sleep pants, footsteps quiet against the silence of the apartment, opening the door to see Dante leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," the half demon gave him a grin. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"That's closer to the truth than I'd like." Leon admitted, moving so Dante could enter the apartment. Dante sauntered in, and Leon shut the door, giving a small sigh. He could still make out the demon hunter's features through the dark, a look of concern taking over his face where a grin used to be.

"C'mere." He said, his tone soft, mirroring the one he'd taken when he'd realized that Leon had called him. The agent obeyed, hand leaving the doorknob as he walked over to Dante, feeling the half demon's arms wrap around him carefully as he felt himself relax and lean against him. Leon gave another small sigh, head resting against Dante's shoulder. He wasn't sure if he'd admit it out loud so much, but he needed this.

They were silent for a moment and Leon took a deep breath. The familiar smell of leather and something vaguely reminding him of cinnamon washed over him and he closed his eyes. Dante stayed silent but gave him a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Yeah. He'd needed this. More than he could form words to express.

"Wanna see if you can get back to sleep now that I'm here?" Dante asked, his voice carrying a tinge of amusement to it. Leon knew he wasn't making light of his nightmares, but he was probably more amused at the fact that he had this effect on someone. A small smile crossed Leon's lips.

"Yeah. We could give it a shot." He replied.

"Ready when you are."

Leon reluctantly slipped from Dante's arms, heading back towards his bedroom, the sound of Dante's boots on the floor following him. Leon took a seat on the bed, watching as the half demon removed his leather coat first, tossing it on a nearby chair that sat in front of his desk. His boots came off next, followed by his shirt and his pants.

Eventually, Dante reached the bed, sitting next to Leon, putting an arm around him, pulling him closer. Leon gently rested his head against Dante's shoulder, nuzzling at his neck giving a small sigh. The comforting, faint smell of leather still clung to his skin, causing Leon to nuzzle softly at the half demon's neck, earning a small content hum from him, and another gentle squeeze. His eyes closed as he felt Dante place a soft kiss on his forehead.

It was funny. The silence between them was comfortable, warm. It was like they didn't really need words. Dante always put up such walls when he was around others, but it seemed to Leon that when they were alone, they seemed to disappear. It seemed like in moments like this, the rest of the world disappeared and all they needed was each other.

Dante's arm slid away from it's place around him to pull the blankets on the bed back down so they could both slide under them. Leon watched as Dante moved away from him, getting underneath the blankets, and he followed, sliding in next to him, feeling the half demons arms wrap around him. Giving another sigh, Leon laid his head against Dante's chest, closing his eyes, nightmares almost completely forgotten.

"Better?" Leon heard the demon hunter chuckle, causing him to give another smile.

"Yeah..."

He felt Dante's arms hold him just a little bit tighter. Leon gave a small sigh, knowing that he probably wouldn't have anymore nightmares for tonight anyway. He smiled to himself as he began to drift off, hearing Dante speak once more before he completely slipped out of consciousness.

"Good. That's what I'm here for."


End file.
